


Babysitting

by J_E_McCormick, TiltingPlanet



Series: Say Nothing Of It [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BABIES WITH BABIES GUYS, Gen, I love Vince he's a babe, M/M, basically they gotta look after a two-year-old, it's cute as hell shut up, like hell I can be bothered to type out all of their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was a meeting-that-wasn't-a-meting day. Everyone was congregated at the Musain, but rather than working on rally posters and listening to Enjolras rant, they were scattered about the room doing schoolwork. There was relative peace until Bossuet burst into the room. "Guys, help. My sister trusted me with her son." On his hip, there was a boy of about two, looking around in bewilderment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just heartbreakingly cute okay I wanted various members of Les Amis looking after a kid and so we have Vincent, Bossuet's forth sister's son. Have fun working out Bossuet's family because there's like 13 kids including him, plus one adopted one, and at least 12 foster kids that have passed through. Bwahahaha.
> 
> But anyway Vince is the cutest thing on the face of this earth and if you don't agree you are wrong so.
> 
> Also I have a weakness and that weakness is Bahorel being good with children.
> 
> Okay you can read on now.

Today was a meeting-that-wasn't-a-meting day. Everyone was congregated at the Musain, but rather than working on rally posters and listening to Enjolras rant, they were scattered about the room doing schoolwork. There was relative peace until Bossuet burst into the room. "Guys, help. My sister trusted me with her son." Indeed, held on his hip was a toddler of perhaps two. The little boy was obviously related to Bossuet, with some differences in his face and coloration.

"No offense to you, Bossuet, but why would your sister give you a baby to look after?" Combeferre asked, tearing himself from his textbook.

"She really needed me to watch Vincent while she went to the doctor because I was the only free one and I don't know what to do with a child." With that, poor little Vincent started bawling, clutching at Bossuet's shirt. Bossuet looked down at him with an expression like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, give him here before he makes himself ill." Bahorel slammed his textbook closed and took the crying child, bouncing Vincent on his hip and singing lightly under his breath.

Joly blinked worriedly and then in bewilderment as Bahorel, of all people, took charge, but hurried over to Bossuet's side regardless, taking pity on him and his expression of mild terror.

"How long do you have to look after him for?" He asked, looking over at Vincent, who was starting to quieten as Bahorel continued to bounce him and sing.

"Until this evening, probably late." Bossuet was frowning significantly, eyes fixed on Bahorel, who seemed completely at ease with Vincent.

"Oh don't look at me like that, babies are easy." Bahorel pretended to bop Vincent on the nose, earning a squeal of delight. "See? Easy." Vincent, curiously, reached out and patted Bahorel on the face, giggling when Bahorel made a face at him. Grantaire laughed quietly from his corner, apparently the only one more amused than confused, like he knew something the others didn't.

By now, everyone was hugely distracted from their studies. Jehan had left his seat to start cooing gently at Vincent, grinning widely when the child grabbed onto an extended finger and studied it curiously.

"Oh, he's sweet." he smiled.

"He's my fourth sister's son, he just turned two." Bossuet explained, seeming to relax just a bit when he saw how relaxed Vincent was.

"Pwetty." Vincent declared, reaching out for Jehan's shirt, making Bahorel snort.

"The munchkin wants you, Prouvaire."

Jehan laughed delightedly, letting Vincent take hold of his shirt - it was one of his more brightly coloured floral prints.

"Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Here." Bahorel passed Vincent to Jehan, making the toddler smile and clap his little hands in delight. The child then seemed to become fixated by Jehan's face and hair, running careful hands over Jehan's plait, lightly patting his cheek, and once more declaring 'Pwetty!' in an ecstatic tone.

"Sometimes I forget how big your family is and then you say things like 'forth sister'." Joly murmured. "Really, out of everyone, only you were free?"

"Just your luck." Courfeyrac piped up, grinning at Bossuet teasingly.

"It's not my fault my parents really like kids." Bossuet laughed and then shook his head. "Dad had work, my eldest brother is away on business and his wife has her own kids to watch, my eldest sister had work and so did her husband, my second and third sister were going baby shopping because my second sister is pregnant again, and of course they dragged their husbands along, my second, third, and fourth brothers are on some kind of trip with their wives and boyfriend to Corsica, my third sister is currently living in Belgium with her girlfriend, my fifth sister is working in Italy, and my sixth sister lives with her because she's broke, and then my fifth brother is a researcher and lives in Switzerland, and my sixth brother is away in Greece for college." Bossuet listed off with a little frown of thought. "And then my adopted brother is watching the other foster kids."

"How is there even enough room in your house?" Enjolras asked in disbelief, staring at Bossuet as though he'd grown another head.

"I theorise it's a bit like the TARDIS." Joly grinned.

"It'd have to be." Grantaire agreed.

Jehan, meanwhile, had plucked one of the many flowers that were braided into his hair and tucked it behind Vincent's ear with a declaration of "Now you're pretty too!" and leant down to nuzzle the toddler in an Eskimo kiss. Courfeyrac laughed and came to peer at the child over his boyfriend's shoulder, Jehan's smile becoming infectious at the obvious joy he was displaying.

"Two little pretty boys." he stated, pressing a kiss to Jehan's temple.

"Should I mention the sheer number of animals we had growing up?" Bossuet offered. He was fairly sure he saw Enjolras' eye actually twitch.

"Why a lot of animals?" Feuilly asked, joining the little huddle.

"My mom works at an animal shelter, so we always had a lot of pets. We had this one dog, he only had two legs, he always followed me around and I was always tripping over him. I think he was why I had two concussions and a sprained wrist in the span of a year."

Combeferre sighed and shook his head, abandoning his textbooks. "I don't think your parents thought that out if the dog hurt you that often." He pointed out, coming to stand by Jehan and Courfeyrac. Vincent seemed completely absorbed in studying Courfeyrac, little eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. "Puppy." The toddler said decisively with a little nod.

"Sometimes, Bossuet, I'm surprised you're even alive." Grantaire declared.

"If you start compulsively taking in strays, I swear..." Joly warned.

"Puppy?" Courfeyrac laughed.

"You have those puppy-dog eyes." Jehan teased. Courfeyrac barked playfully at him.

"That makes us Pretty and Puppy. What'll it be for 'Ferre, little man?" Courfeyrac smiled over at Vincent.

"Don't say that, R, or you'll jinx it." Bossuet warned and glanced at his three friends standing with his nephew. "I think he's comparing you to their new puppy, Courf." Bossuet laughed a little before looking at Joly. "I promise I won't. Besides, I have one dog at my parent's and that is more than enough."

"Ah, you'll be fine, big guy." Grantaire muttered, waving a hand at his casually. "You survived this long. Like hell Joly'd let anything get you anyway."

Vincent blinked and giggled at the attention. Combeferre stepped closer and the child's attention was immediately on him. "Please!" He made grabby hands at Combeferre's glasses.

"I'm sorry Vincent, but I need these." Combeferre laughed, earning a pout.

"Wan' it." He stated. "Please, spider?"

"What?" Combeferre blinked and looked at Bossuet.

"That's what he calls people with glasses. My niece taught him to say it after she learned spiders have lot of eyes." He explained.

Courfeyrac broke off from Jehan's shoulder to double over in laughter. Jehan pressed his lips together in an attempt not to giggle too much, looking over at Combeferre. Combeferre's face had gone a bit red, but he was laughing as well.

"That... is... beautiful." Courfeyrac managed to gasp out.

"Pretty, Puppy, and Spider." Joly chuckled. "Your nephew has a way with words, Bossuet."

"Does he?" Most of the Amis were laughing at Vincent's names for Jehan, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre.

"Words?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, Vince, words. Maybe you'll be a good writer when you get a little bigger." Bossuet offered.

Vincent considered this, before decisively saying "Col'ring!"

"Ha!" Grantaire laughed. "I sense an artist! Maybe next time, Pretty."

"And I thought we'd get along so well, Vince." Jehan smiled teasingly, tickling the toddler under the chin.

Vincent squealed at the attention and flailed an arm. "Pitures! Colour lots pitures. Like aunty!"

"Aunty?" Combeferre asked Bossuet mildly.

"My sixth sister, the one in Italy with my fifth sister, is a freelance artist." He explained as Vincent gave him a reprimanding look. "What's wrong, Vince?"

"Hung'y." The child complained.

"You got anything for him, Bossuet?" Jehan asked.

"Or I'm sure the staff'd make sandwiches or something if we asked nicely." Courfeyrac suggested.

Bossuet shook his head. "Just things to entertain him and a list of food he likes."

Combeferre nodded at Courfeyrac in agreement. "Ask the staff for a sandwich then. I doubt they'll say no to a two-year-old."

"I shall go, with my endless charm, and request sandwiches. Mind handing me the list, Bossuet?" Courfeyrac declared with a flourish. "Don't wanna get anything the little man won't like."

Bossuet rifled through the bag of Vince's things he carried with him and passed Courfeyrac the list.

"Soldier!" Vincent spotted his toy in the bag.

"Here you go, Vince." Bossuet complied and handed the child his toy soldier, as well as a plush horse.

"Thank." Vince mumbled, completely distracted by his toys.

"Anyone else want food while I'm gone?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I'm gonna need another drink." Grantaire volunteered, then grimaced at the empty bottle in his hand. "Make it a coffee."

"Coffee?" Courfeyrac asked with raised eyebrows. Grantaire gestured over at where Jehan had now sat Vincent in his lap at a table and Courfeyrac laughed.

Combeferre glanced around the room before pressing some money into Courfeyrac's hand. "I think everyone needs a coffee." Most of the Amis had retreated back to their seats and seemed about ready to fall asleep in their textbooks. Courfeyrac made a mock salute and went off to get coffee for the Amis and sandwiches for Vincent.

Vincent seemed absolutely delighted to take residence of Jehan's lap, playing some sort of game with his toys. He paused for a moment, regarded his toys, and then offered Jehan the soldier.

Jehan smiled, taking the soldier and happily playing along with Vincent's game, any work he had forgotten and abandoned. Joly was partially dozing into his medical textbook, partially watching Jehan and Vincent over the top of it. Grantaire hadn't moved from his corner the entire time, but was, as usual, watching the goings-on of the back room with a lazy smile. Bossuet seemed more focused on watching Jehan play with Vincent than studying his own work, leaning lightly into Joly. Enjolras seemed to have tuned out the others to focus on the paper he was writing, although he looked about ready to fall asleep on the keyboard. Combeferre retrieved his own textbooks to sit at the table with Jehan and Vincent.

"Story?" Vincent asked briefly, looking at Combeferre's book.

"Icky story." Combeferre said, making Vincent pull a face and clutch his horse tighter.

"Extremely boring story." Jehan added, leaning back slightly to peck Combeferre's cheek. The poet managed to reengage Vincent in his game for a few minutes, before Courfeyrac reappeared, sandwiches and a coffee in hand, and Eponine in tow with a tray and more coffee.

"I come bearing gifts of sandwiches for children and pretty waitresses with caffeinated beverages for sleep-deprived students." He announced, placing the sandwiches in front of Jehan and Vincent, and the coffee in front of Combeferre. Eponine distributed the rest of the coffee, familiar enough with the students that she knew which order would go to whom, and finally came to be in front of Jehan. She knelt down slightly to bop Vincent's nose gently.

"So this is the little charmer, huh?" she asked.

Vincent ducked his head almost shyly, pressing his face into his stuffed horse's neck to peer shyly at Eponine from the fluffy mane.

"Don't want to say hello to Eponine, Vincent?" Combeferre asked the toddler, who pointedly shook his head. "Why not?"

"Don' gotsa name her." Vincent explained and patted a hand on Jehan's shoulder. "Alread' Pwetty."

 Eponine laughed. "Oh yeah, little charmer alright. You can just call me Ep, sweetheart, though the sentiment is appreciated."

"This kid is going to go places." Courfeyrac grinned at Bossuet.

"Are we sure he's not your nephew?" Bossuet asked, laughing when Vincent regarded Eponine a moment before offering her his stuffed horse. "At least he shares, I guess."

"Oh yes, thank god he has that redeeming quality." Courfeyrac mocked. "It's one I lack; it makes me such a terrible human being." He promptly wrapped his arms around Jehan and Combeferre's shoulders, growled "Mine." and nipped gently at Jehan's ear, still with a playful grin on his face. Jehan laughed and pushed him off.

"Yes it does. You are a horrible person and you know it." Bahorel agreed, leaving most of the Amis wondering if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I do." Courfeyrac nodded solemnly.

"Naw, you keep it sweetheart." Eponine said, standing up and ruffling Vincent's hair. "I gotta get back to work. Remember, out by closing time; I don't want to have to kick and drag you all out."

"Like usual?" Joly smiled at her over his coffee. She rolled her eyes.

"Like usual." she agreed, and left the back room.

"Bye-bye!" Vincent waved a hand after Eponine, yawning slightly.

"Tired, Vince?" Bossuet asked.

"Nuh-uh!" Vincent vehemently shook his head. Jehan chuckled, bouncing his knees slightly.

"You never say words like 'tired' or 'bed' around kids." Grantaire reprimanded. "Even I know that."

"It's just Vince, none of the others get this grumpy about those words." Bossuet sighed.

"I'm sure every other child in the world would beg to differ." Grantaire said.

"No bed." Vincent stated firmly.

"Hey, hey, munchkin, no one's making you go to bed. Go back to your game." Bahorel soothed with a vaguely reassuring look. Jehan nodded, offering the toy soldier back to Vincent and ruffling his hair.

"Why don't you play with Bahorel for a bit?" He offered, looking up at Bahorel and saying "I'd really better get some notes and drafts done."

“Fine, I'll take the twerp." Bahorel pushed his chair back and got up, retrieving Vince and settling the child on his shoulders. "Come on, munchkin, you wanna play soldier?" Vince nodded vigorously in agreement. Jehan smiled gratefully and tucked himself under Combeferre's arm, retrieving his pen and setting to scribbling down notes.

"You try and sound offhand, but we know your secret." Courfeyrac said to Bahorel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bahorel retorted as he imitated an airplane to amuse Vincent.

"How old are you all?" Enjolras asked, shoving his laptop away to give them all a look.

"Oh be quiet, you." Courfeyrac reprimanded teasingly. "There's a two year old and we're doing the _adult_ thing by amusing him."

Courfeyrac stuck out his tongue to further emphasise his point.

"Maturity of the highest level." Grantaire snorted.

Enjolras groaned and let his forehead hit the table. "How am I the youngest?"

"You're more of an old man." Feuilly said helpfully, earning Enjolras' empty coffee cup being thrown at him.

"We mean it in the nicest way possible, Enj." Courfeyrac grinned.

"Don't be like Enjolras, Vincent. He's a meanie." Bahorel said, pausing in his game with the toddler.

Grantaire snorted in laughter and hid his face in his arms when Vincent nodded with the utmost sincerity.

"None of you should be allowed near children." Enjolras commented.

"I don't think you should be either, really." Grantaire smirked at Enjolras.

"Never said I wanted to be." Enjolras retorted, checking his watch before saving his work, closing his laptop and starting to pack his bag."And I think said child should get to b-e-d if he's going home in two hours."

"No!" Vincent balled up his hands and crossed his arms petulantly.

"Aw, Enjolras, he was happy!" Bossuet looked at the blond with a frown.

"Don't listen to him kiddo." Courfeyrac said, ruffling Vincent's hair.

"Just let him play himself out." Jehan suggested. He looked over to Combeferre and said, more quietly. "He'll just drop off eventually, won't he?"

"I'm sure he will. He's two, they don't last long." Combeferre agreed.

Vincent, of course, was already starting to nod off where he sat on Bahorel's shoulders, a yawn stretching his face. Enjolras was still glowering as he packed up his things.

"I think Vincent isn't the only one ready for s-l-e-e-p." Bahorel stage-whispered meaningfully, earning a venomous look from Enjolras.

Courfeyrac laughed as he gathered up his own books. Joly smiled and walked over to take Vincent from Bahorel.

"Come on Vince, time to go home." He said to the dozy toddler. "Ep'll be back to chase us out soon."

Enjolras sighed and shook his head. "I'll see you all later. And for God's sake, don't bring children." With that Enjolras scooped up his laptop bag and schoolbooks and left.

"He needs more sleep. Or to get laid." Feuilly swatted at Bahorel as the boxer picked up his own things. "What? You know I'm right." And they left as well.

Bossuet just shook his head, thanking karma that Vince was to dozy to have listened to that.

Jehan smiled, shouldering his bag and walking over to carefully brush Vincent's hair from his face and Eskimo kiss him again.

"See you soon, Vince." he smiled.

Vincent made a sleepy noise and half-heartedly waved a hand.

"I'm sure he'll visit again." Combeferre stated placating with a little nod.

"Come on, Pretty, home-time for us as well." Courfeyrac grinned, wrapping an arm around Jehan's waist and kissing him quickly before pulling him over to Combeferre. "See you guys later." He called back to Joly and Bossuet.

"See you." Joly called back, before turning to Bossuet, adjusting Vincent slightly in his arms. He smiled slightly. "Well that was certainly interesting."

"I wasn't expecting. Well. Any of that." Bossuet agreed, scooping up his bag and the bag containing Vincent's things. "At least he fell asleep."

"Bahorel was an unexpected saviour." Joly nodded.

"Unexpected places and all that." Bossuet agreed.

"And I'm pretty sure he'll be out till your sister comes to get him." Joly leant up to briefly kiss Bossuet's cheek. "Come on, let’s get home."

"Yeah, before she shows up looking for Vincent and we're not there."

"That'd be just your luck, eh?" Joly teased as they left the cafe, briefly bidding farewell to Grantaire and Eponine as they went. Vincent dozed on his shoulder, little hand fisting into the fabric of his jumper, smiling slightly in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaayy character lists  
> Me: Joly, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Eponine  
> Tilt: Bossuet, Combeferre, Enjolras, Feuilly, Vincent  
> I think that's all?


End file.
